


The Secret Window

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism, one-sided Norrington/Gillette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillette stumbles over a letter that is not meant for his eyes and decides to follow the Commodore at night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Window

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to my 2005 Valentine drabble meme.

One night, he decided to follow Commodore Norrington. He had been thinking about it for quite a while; ever since he had found the letter, carelessly dropped next to the wastepaper basket. Now Gillette wanted to know.

He pursued his superior through Port Royal's dark alleys, trying to guess his destination, and was quite surprised when it turned out to be the Commodore's own house.

Norrington's guest was already waiting.

At first, Gillette assumed it was an officially sanctioned - yet secret - meeting. But then, just as he was about to leave, he risked a glance through the bedroom window.

After that fateful incident, he would spend entire nights gazing through the window. Every time, he wished he could be the one to have James Norrington like this, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He wanted to be the addressee of his sweet whispers, to make him groan muffled curses of lust and cry out his name when he found release.

But this was not meant for him.

Still, he would rather see his Commodore in the loving embrace of Jack Sparrow than in the cold grasp of death. He would not tell anyone. Just follow him, over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 14th-Feb-2005 05:39 pm.


End file.
